


Are You Hiring?

by Miss_Webb



Series: Tattoo's and Soulmates [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Crushes, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Memories, Other, Tattoo Artist Derek, Tattoos, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb





	

“Oh...” Derek said, after Stiles told him about the dream.

The awkward silence lasted too long. There seemed to be a tension in the air.. The conversation had become a dry texting conversation. Someone wasn’t interested in talking and the other had no idea how to get them more engaged. Like when they say “lol” or just send and Emoji. It basically pushed the conversation to an end. Stiles wanted to say something. Somewhere in his brain something was bothering him, like an itch he couldn’t reach

Something about Derek, this man, this tattoo artist with all the werewolf tattoos and trinkets.

But this dream, it was a big realization, it struck him how real it seemed. How every detail had a place and point.. It was strange how parts just kept coming back to him his mind was wayyy too active while he was sleeping. Maybe it was a little weird to talk about his dream to a stranger, who probably had zero interest in it. But Stiles wanted to keep talking, besides he didn’t have to be back at school for half an hour if he wanted to miss all of Mr. Harrisons class, and he wasn’t about to drive around town and get caught by his dad.

“So… what’s tattoo business like?” Stiles asked, trying to squash the silence.

“What?” Derek asked, thrown off by the question. He was thinking about what Stiles said about the dream. Dream sharing, was something very uncommon, and not something to be looked over, or taken lightly. He would have to talk to Laura, or Deaton about it. Derek internally grimaced. He didn’t like talking to Deaton. Not that there was anything wrong with him, it was just usually they didn’t interfere with him, unless it was serious injury type of thing, or official pack business.

But Stiles having a dream and seeing Derek full wolf might be a big problem. So he would have to suck it up and go see him, probably today, better to not put it off.

“What’s tattoo business like?” Stiles repeated, more confident this time.

“Oh um… it’s good.” Derek said, clearing his throat.

“That’s good. What do you like about working here?” Stiles asked, this was his thing, he could ask a million questions a minute. Since he was in a tattoo parlor, it was going to be the topic of his questions.

“I like doing art.” Derek said, relaxing into the conversation. “And meeting different kind of people.”

“Meeting different kind of people? Do you know where you are? Beacon hills doesn’t have a lot of different kinds of people.” Stiles said with a smile. That’s one of the things he had a love hate relationship with. It’s not like beacon hills was insanely small. But come one, everyone knew of everyone, even if they didn’t talk or they weren’t friends, you still knew of that person living in beacon hills. He liked that he knew of people, it made it easier to make friends with someone you don’t normally talk to. But on the other hand, being the clumsy, awkward, son of the Sheriff, you weren’t really allowed into the cool kid circles.

“Yeah, but places like this bring out different sides of people.” Derek said. “It makes some nervous, or some confident. It brings out the adoration of art, and the respect people have for it. It sometimes shows the impulsive side of people. Then come the other’s the ones who find out their tolerance for pain.” Derek said with a smile. He really loved what he did.

His art, walking around on peoples bodies, they were his canvases, and they would last for a long, long time. He got to be up close with others, learn things about them, form their taste’s in tattoos, to their tolerance for pain, and how spontaneous one can make getting a tattoo seem.

He loved adding new designs to the books, he loved how some people were amazed at his drawings.  It was rewarding, and satisfying to see that almost every day. It may not rake in a bunch of money, but it’s not like he really needs it. Even if he did need the money, he would still choose this.

Because this was just the best.

“You sound like you really are passionate about art.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I am.” Derek said, smiling harder. He never really had a chance to talk to someone about this, his mother used to think it was a phase, and then she was a little worried when he decided not to go to college, but now she has accepted it. Laura and Cora, knew about it, but didn’t really say anything much. He didn’t talk in depth like this about it. Surely someone would have thought it would come up in his conversations with Laura, but it doesn’t really.

“Are you hiring?” Stiles asked, it just hit him, plopped into his head, and then went straight out of his mouth.

“What?” Derek asked, he hadn’t really zoned out this time, but the question really did come out of nowhere.

“Are you hiring?” Stiles repeated, because now he wanted to know.

“Um…. Not really. As you can see I don’t get too much business where I need the extra help.” Derek said, he had thought about adding someone for the extra help or to keep him company. But it didn’t seem smart, he’d be paying someone to sit there and talk to him. Like I said before, he isn’t stressed for money, he could afford it and then some, but it was just a waste. He wasn’t going to actively seek help when he didn’t need help.

“Well what about like… someone to dust the place… or make sure everything is laminated, and sterilized.” Stiles said, looking around trying to think of jobs he could do.

“I do all of that…” Derek said, he really did, whenever he got a new picture to add to the books, he got it laminated and brought it in, he swept once a week, and he dusted one every two weeks. It was all pretty simple, and the place wasn’t a barber shop, he didn’t need to sweep anything but dust.

“Well what if you didn’t have to?” Stiles said shrugging, he couldn’t think of anything else, no way was he giving people tattoos. He could barely draw stick figures, and that’s a paper, not flesh and a needle with ink. The thought of it made him light headed. But he would like doing just about anything else.

“… You want to work here?”.

“Yep.” Stiles said popping the ‘p’.

“Why?” Derek asked, questioning Stiles’ motives.

“Honestly I don’t know. I like it in here, it’s cozy, nice, and I want to get to know a new side to people. You make it seem really fun, and interesting, like a great experience. Besides I need a job to pay for repairs on my jeep. Lord knows my baby could die on me any day. That duct tape isn’t going to last forever. Where better to work than somewhere you can meet and see new kinds of people, and be around art all day, with a cool sexy boss?” Stiles said with a smile making his pitch. No way could someone deny a teenager trying to be responsible about road transportation. Plus complementing the workplace and something the boss is obviously interested in.

Derek’s eyebrows shot up halfway his forehead, looking a little surprised. It took Stiles all of three seconds to realize what he said. His face felt like it was on fire with the blush that spread across it.

“Don’t- uh…. Oh my gosh, forget that last part…please...”  Stiles said flustered. Of course he was going to be an idiot and ruin it by saying something stupid like that. You can’t call your boss hot before he is even your boss. That’s not how to ensure a job opportunity. (At least its not the professional way)

“Sure.” Derek chuckled. “I’ll think about it, and if I did say yes, you are staying behind the counter, I don’t know why but I get the feeling you got two left feet.”

“What?” Stiles said, looking down at his shoes, not understanding what he meant. Derek chuckled again.

“As in, I think you are clumsy.”

“Oh…. Well you would be right.” Stiles chuckled. “But if you hire me you won’t regret it, I’m a joy to be around. Or so I have been told.” Stiles said with a shrug.

“Liar.” Derek said, but he was smiling. He looked down at the clock and realized something. “Don’t you have school or something? It’s a Tuesday.”

“What… no…” Stiles lied. He wasn’t going to advertise his ability to skip on something as important as education, twice in a row.

“Lie.” Derek said.

“What?”

“You just lied, are you skipping school?”

“No.”

“Another lie.”

“Not it’s not!” Stiles flailed.

“Yes it is.”

“No! I am skipping one class, I hate the teacher anyway. Not school in general. Just the one class.” Stiles explained as if it was going to solve all the issues.

“Get to school.” Derek said shaking his head. Stiles smiled.

“Sure thing boss.” Stiles said, backing out of the building, and heading for his jeep and driving off. 


End file.
